When game becomes reality
by Dazzled-C
Summary: Quand le jeu devient réalité, qu'advient-il des conséquences de tout ça ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne fais que jouer avec. Ils appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

**Titre de cet OS : (**_**Damn it ! J'ai d'énormes problèmes à trouver des titres pour quoi que ce soit.**_**) When game becomes reality**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.oOo.**

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, sérieusement ? Que tu pourrais me briser aussi facilement ? Tu as beau être une reine, Bee, je sais qui est la fille qui se cache en-dessous de ces faux semblants."

Je ne me retournais même pas pour lui adresser mon regard le plus meurtrier ; ça serait inutile. _Il _savait. Edward savait.

Ces longs mois de lutte avaient été une véritable perte de temps. J'étais toujours la pauvre fille au cœur palpitant et il en était toujours la cause, quels que soient mes efforts. C'était juste pathétique.

J'étais probablement trop lâche ou trop bornée pour reconnaître qu'il m'avait battu à mon propre jeu, me laissant sur le carreau une fois sorti de ma vie. J'avais stupidement cru qu'il serait comme tous ces autres agneaux tombés entre mes griffes ; naïf et soucieux d'avoir une libido d'enfer. Et c'est précisément cette conviction qui avait causé ma perte.

Telle une fleur, ce dieu à la chevelure de bronze était arrivé dans notre cercle, cherchant à en faire basculer les fondations dès la première soirée. Et il avait osé m'approcher, bien sûr. De manière directe et irréfléchie, brisant l'ensemble des codes préétablis de notre monde, allant même jusqu'à les snober avec insolence. Pour autant, je l'avais laissé faire, trop perdue dans ses iris émeraude pour comprendre qu'il représentait un danger aussi insoupçonné qu'imminent. Oui, je m'étais fait berner comme une débutante.

Force m'était de constater que j'avais trouvé plus retors que moi, plus calculateur et manipulateur que je ne l'étais. Edward était rusé, oh oui, il l'était. Subtil. Envoûtant. Tout simplement parfait.

La vérité était tout simplement que j'étais tombée sur plus fort que moi et que nous avions joué ensemble. Dès les premiers sets, l'issue de cette situation avait été claire comme de l'eau de roche et c'est sans étonnement que j'avais lamentablement perdu, écrasée par ce prédateur venu d'on ne sait où.

Poursuivant mon chemin malgré mon envie de lui répondre vertement, j'arrivais à l'extrémité du couloir lorsqu'il se manifesta à nouveau.

"Quel effet ça fait, Bee ?"

Il jubilait, je l'entendais à la manière dont il s'adressait à moi.

Edward jubilait d'avoir réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué avant lui ; détruire la grande Bee, celle que tous jugeaient incassable. Intouchable. Invulnérable.

J'aurais pu déposer les armes à ses pieds et avouer qu'il était différent des autres hommes que j'avais piétiné avant lui. Qu'il avait la force nécessaire pour dompter la bête qui sommeillait en moi, avide de souffrance et de haine. Celle qui n'avait que faire des autres, pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Celle qui, dévorée par la douleur et la déception, ne pouvait s'empêcher de reporter ses malheurs sur les autres sans vraiment y trouver un quelconque réconfort.

J'aurais pu, oui, si je l'avais voulu.

Edward connaissait la véritable Bee, la fille brisée qui lui avait ouvert son cœur et l'avait laissé y pénétrer sans restriction aucune. L'idiote qui était tombée pour lui la seconde même où nos regards s'étaient croisés pour la toute première fois.

En revanche, il connaissait à peine la reine, cette mangeuse d'hommes à la fierté et l'orgueil si imposants qu'ils pulvérisaient tout sur leur passage, ne laissant que cendres et désolation dans leur sillage.  
>Dommage pour lui.<p>

"Et toi, Edward ?" demandai-je soudainement d'un ton calme.

Même si je ne le voyais pas puisque je lui tournais le dos, j'étais certaine d'avoir toute son attention.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui réponde aussi sereinement après ses attaques mesquines et blessantes. Après tout, il me provoquait ouvertement.

"Quel effet ça te fait, hein ? Tu jouis dans ton pantalon à la simple idée de m'avoir apprivoisée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je ris, rongée par le mal, rongée par l'envie de le faire descendre plus bas que terre, lui aussi. Il ne méritait pas moins que ça. Pas après avoir réduit en poussière les derniers morceaux de mon âme.  
>Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.<p>

"Tu es tellement stupide. Comment aurais-je pu me laisser avoir par un débutant dans ton genre ? Tu te croyais capable de me faire tomber ? De me briser ? Rends-toi à l'évidence, chéri. De nous deux, celui qui est tombé dans le piège de l'autre, c'est toi."

Un sourire impeccablement ironique sur le visage, je lui fis enfin face. Masquées étaient mes émotions, dissimulées au plus profond de mon cœur, enfermées à double tour. Et c'est désinvolte à souhait que je m'adossais contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'observais, tête penchée.

Même si une vingtaine de mètres nous séparaient, à présent, je pouvais voir son regard s'assombrir au fil des secondes.

_C'est ça, Edward, mets-toi en colère. Déteste-moi. Hais-moi tout comme moi, je te hais en ce moment même._

Il savait aussi qu'un nouveau jeu se mettait en place, que jamais je ne reconnaîtrais ma défaite face à lui. Ma fierté et mon orgueil n'y survivraient pas si je m'abaissais à ce genre de chose. _Jamais_.

"Que dis-tu là, Bee ?" rit-il avant d'avancer dans ma direction, conquérant.

Les mains dans les poches, sexy comme l'enfer, il marchait tranquillement.

Edward était la nonchalance incarnée.

Ses yeux enflammés ne me quittait pas un instant, braqués sur moi, embrasant mon corps sous leur passage. Je sentais déjà le désir m'envahir par vagues, puissant. Dévastateur. Impossible à réprimer.

"La vérité", répondis-je avec un amusement feint. "Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, mais je tiens à te mettre en garde, Edward. Ne joue pas dans la cour des grands si tu n'es pas capable de jouer aux mêmes jeux qu'eux."

"J'avais oublié que tu en étais la reine", rétorqua-t-il avec une ironie mordante.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour me rejoindre.

Son corps était maintenant face au mien, à une poignée de centimètres et déjà mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine. Même son regard dominateur et méprisant me faisait chavirer. Pitoyable.

Il détestait tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que je pouvais représenter et malgré ça, Edward était toujours là. Bien sûr, il essayait de me blesser, de m'humilier ou de me rabaisser plus bas que terre mais il était _encore _là, à mes côtés.

_Sans doute n'avait-il pas encore compris que j'étais déjà six pieds sous terre._

Il était celui qui m'avait porté le coup de grâce, achevant la pathétique fille que j'étais en un seul coup.

Alors pourquoi diable se tient-il encore devant moi ? Que cherchait-il réellement ?

Parfois, je me demandais vraiment s'il ne m'avait pas menti ; il prétendait avoir joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments et que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une '_putain de bourge à la con_'.

Et si c'était vrai, s'il me détestait tant que ça, moi et mon monde d'aristocrates, pourquoi continuer à me courir après ? Pourquoi me hanter et me rappeler ce que je n'aurais jamais ; l'amour d'un homme honnête ?

_Edward, à quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi nous faire sombrer davantage, toi et moi ? N'avons-nous pas eu assez mal durant nos précédentes confrontations ? N'avais-je pas encore assez souffert ?_

"Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on oublie, tu sais." fis-je remarquer, m'approchant de lui au point que ma poitrine frôlait maintenant son torse.

Je réprimais le frisson de désir qui voulait me secouer toute entière parce que ce serait courber l'échine devant cet homme et qu'il en était hors de question.

Je voulais ma revanche.

Je _devais _l'avoir.

"Et puis, ça avait l'air d'être extrêmement clair dans ton esprit quand tu me baisais ce soir-là, non ? Tu étais si fort, si dur."

Bouche contre son oreille, j'usais de ma voix la plus sensuelle avant de grignoter les quelques centimètres qui restaient encore entre nous. Les seins écrasés contre son torse musclé, je sentis son souffle lourd caresser le haut de ma poitrine, me causant mille et un frissons.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir mes tétons durcis contre lui, quémandant pour ses mains, pour sa bouche si chaude. Et pourtant, il savait aussi que l'heure n'était pas à ça.  
>Nous étions en plein combat.<p>

Sa volonté contre la mienne.

Bella vs. Edward.

Qui arriverait à dominer l'autre et à le briser ? Qui soumettra l'autre une bonne fois pour toute ?

"Tu es toujours certain de mener la barque, Edward ?" me moquai-je, longeant son corps de ma main droite. "Tu penses toujours me contrôler avec tes mots doux ? Avec tes phrases toutes faites, emplies d'un romantisme feint ?"

Mon index glissa entre ses pectoraux, passa sur ses abdominaux contractés avant de descendre plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas.

Et lorsque ma main passa le cap de sa ceinture, sa respiration en prit un coup. Sifflante et désordonnée, il semblait ne plus savoir comment s'oxygéner. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait par à-coup, cassée dans son rythme.

C'était maintenant à mon tour de jubiler, fascinée par l'emprise que j'avais sur lui.

Tout du moins, ce fut avant le grondement animal qui s'échappa de son torse au moment même où je longeais son érection de mon doigt, accentuant la pression sur l'endroit où je devinais se trouver son gland. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, tout désir de vengeance s'envola, laissant place à un désir brut et primitif.

Et un besoin. J'avais besoin de lui. Maintenant. _En moi_.

J'avais pensé être capable de résister un peu plus longtemps mais il fallait croire que les appels de son corps étaient trop intenses pour ça. Après tout, il était l'heureux vainqueur de notre petit jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le souffle court, la respiration laborieuse, je le laissais s'appuyer contre moi, collant sa glorieuse érection contre mon bas ventre totalement éveillé. Et trempé.

Son visage angélique glissa contre ma joue et se cacha dans le creux de mon cou, le soustrayant ainsi à ma vue. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas que je puisse lire en lui.

_Quelle ironie. Je n'ai jamais été capable de déchiffrer un seul de ses regards énigmatiques. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? _

Parce que ce montre de confiance et d'arrogance tremblait sous mes doigts. Signait-il là une reddition ? Devais-je prendre cela comme une défaite ?

Et alors il commença ses mouvements. Lascifs, hautement érotiques, me donnant l'envie de lui arracher ses vêtements en une seconde et de le supplier de me faire sienne dans le même temps.

Ses mouvements me rendaient faibles, dépendante de lui. Il fallait lire entre les lignes et comprendre que nous ne parlions pas seulement de sexe, ici. C'était bien plus que ça.

Il tentait à nouveau de me faire plier et je le détestais autant que je l'aimais pour essayer de le faire.

Son bras gauche entoura fermement ma taille et m'attira à lui, permettant à son membre tendu de s'enfoncer un peu plus contre mon centre encore bien trop couvert à mon goût.

La mâchoire verrouillée, je retenais le gémissement qui s'escrimait à vouloir sortir du plus profond de ma gorge. Au lieu de quoi, mes halètements se firent plus audibles tandis que mes doigts agrippaient sa chemise de luxe, la malmenant au possible.

Tout n'était que lutte. Lutte contre moi-même. Lutte contre Edward. Lutte contre mon amour pour lui.

"Crois-tu être encore en état de me résister ?" souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, brusquement redressé.

Ses poussées étaient toujours aussi désespérément lentes, faisant grimper ma frustration à des hauteurs inégalées.

Snobée, aussi. J'étais frustrée _et _snobée.

Nos bouches se frôlaient sans pour autant se goûter, alimentant mon besoin de lui d'une manière phénoménale. Je n'avais qu'une envie ; sortir ma langue et la faire coulisser sur ses lèvres pleines avant de forcer le barrage et de me mélanger entièrement avec lui. De ne faire qu'un.

_Un baiser ..._

Jamais je ne laissais mon partenaire m'embrasser parce que c'était trop personnel et que ça montrerait que je portais à l'homme un minimum d'intérêt.

Mais en cet instant, oui, en cet instant précis, je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose ; qu'Edward m'embrasse. Que ses lèvres se moulent aux miennes et les caressent avec rudesse et passion. Qu'elles se butinent encore et encore avant que nos bouches s'entrouvrent et que les dernières barrières ne tombent dans l'oubli. Que sa langue vienne tournoyer avec la mienne, énième combat entre nous pour savoir qui aurait l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Je voulais un stupide baiser.

"Et toi ?" haletai-je tout en donnant un brusque coup de hanches dans sa direction.

Son érection cogna un peu plus durement contre mon centre et je sentis un frisson de plaisir me secouer toute entière, partant de mes orteils jusqu'à l'arrière de ma tête.

C'était juste divin.

Mais j'en voulais déjà plus, tellement plus. J'avais _besoin _de lui.

"Et toi, Edward ?" répétai-je avec difficulté. "Es-tu en état de me résister ?"

D'un geste sec, j'arrachais mon chemisier en soie, les boutons volant dans tous les sens et s'éparpillant sur le sol dans une multitude de '_ploc_' presque inaudibles.

Ses yeux, aimantés par ma peau laiteuse, descendirent caresser du regard mes seins emprisonnés dans leur prison de dentelle, noircis par le désir. Et alors, il fit un geste, geste qui signifiait pour moi qu'il signait définitivement sa reddition ; il se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure avant de porter sa main sur eux, empressé.

"Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre ?" souris-je largement, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine comme un dératé. "Regarde-toi, trésor. Incapable de te contrôler devant la poitrine d'une femme."

"Parce que tu te juges femme ?" rit-il doucement, laissant sa langue trainer le long de mon cou. "Tu es à peine formée, Queeny. Mais c'est amplement suffisant pour l'instant."

Je posais alors ma main sur la sienne afin de l'écraser complètement sur mes tétons hypersensibles.

Il devait me toucher.

J'avais _besoin _de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'exécuta et sortit mes seins de leurs bonnets, je sus que j'étais définitivement sous son joug.

Ses doigts experts trituraient mes pointes durcies, les pinçant durement ou les faisant rouler entre eux, divines sensations de douleur mêlées au plaisir. Je me noyais littéralement dans mon propre désir de lui, submergée par cette myriade de sensations primitives.

_Edward._

Réprimant l'envie de rejeter ma tête en arrière et de miauler mon plaisir, je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces, froissant à l'extrême sa chemise impeccable entre mes doigts.

Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Celui de me liquéfier de l'intérieur et de me transformer en marionnette avec laquelle il pourrait jouer à sa guise.

Le plus dangereux pour moi serait si Edward avait conscience de cette totale soumission de ma part. Parce qu'il s'engouffrerait dans cette brèche à coup sûr et me tuerait probablement.

"Va s'y, je veux t'entendre." susurra-t-il contre ma peau, ses lèvres frôlant à nouveau les miennes.

Je n'esquissais même pas un geste de recul pour me soustraire à cette douce torture.

Parce qu'il y avait cette envie stupide en moi et que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ses lèvres charnues.

"Depuis le début, Bee, tes gémissements ont été miens. Ton plaisir, mien. Tes orgasmes, miens. Dès le premier instant, tu m'as appartenu."

Ses mouvements sensuels contre mon centre doublés de son regard définitivement hypnotisant étaient bien plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

Je ne pouvais même plus le fixer sous peine de hurler combien j'avais désespérément envie de lui. Combien j'avais besoin de sa chaleur. Combien j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Je plongeais alors ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, humant son inimitable parfum musqué. Et alors qu'Edward s'affairait à cajoler mes seins avides de son toucher, je réagis enfin à ses paroles.

Qui croyait-il donc être pour me servir un discours pareil ? Parce qu'il avait attisé mon intérêt et fait en sorte que je me liquéfie pour lui, ça lui donnait le droit de clamer que j'étais sienne ? Conneries !

S'il y avait bien une chose que tous savaient et n'osaient contredire, c'était que la reine Bee n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même. _Personne_.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?" le repoussai-je durement, furieuse. "Que je t'appartiens ?"

"Bien sûr", lança-t-il comme si c'était d'une évidence même. "Tu es à moi, Bee. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de m'amuser avec toi. Une reine telle que toi, je ne peux pas la laisser me filer entre les doigts, tu comprends ?"

La gifle partit d'elle-même, ma main heurtant brutalement sa joue lisse.

Nous étions si bien partis. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout en ouvrant sa bouche damnée ?

_Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, tout simplement. Tu l'as toujours su, Bella._

J'étais d'autant plus idiote de croire à ses mensonges. Il me l'avait dit il se fichait bien de moi, de mes sentiments ou bien de ma personnalité. Tout ce qu'Edward voyait était mon corps, mes formes frêles et mon impuissance face à lui. Ma totale incapacité à lui résister.

J'eus presque envie de rire devant mes constatations. J'étais pathétiquement faible et la blessure que m'infligea cette pensée fut bien trop féroce pour que je ne continue à rester là, bras ballants, survoltée par ce désir qui me collait à la peau.

Je l'aimais autant que je le haïssais.

Doux paradoxe qui me représentait finalement assez bien.

"Tu as l'air d'oublier qui je suis, Edward." crachai-je, des plus glaciales.

Fini de jouer, il n'avait que trop abusé de sa position, de son pouvoir, de sa séduction.

_Je pouvais l'avoir. _

J'étais capable de le soumettre rien qu'une seule fois, je le savais. Il me fallait juste faire preuve d'un peu de patience. Juste un peu plus.

"Oh non, Bee, je n'ai jamais oublié qui tu es et quel est ton rang.", ricana-t-il, le ton dur. "Mais tu veux que je te dise, Queeny ? Tu es faible. Pour la toute première fois de ta vie, tu as perdu et ça, ça te tue, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées me dévisageaient rageusement tandis que sa main gauche glissa dans mon short pour m'agripper et m'attirer de nouveau à lui.

"Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à l'admettre ? Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, pas vrai ? Est-ce si dur à dire ? _Je t'aime, Edward_ ?"

Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine comme un dératé, probablement aussi terrifié que je ne pouvais l'être en ce moment.

Il savait, évidemment qu'il savait. Edward était loin d'être un gars stupide. Il avait compris dès le départ que j'étais tombée pour lui et ses griffes s'étaient simplement refermées sur moi sans que je ne le vois venir.

Ce qui était le plus dur dans toute cette histoire, ça n'était pas tellement le fait qu'il m'ait battu à mon propre jeu, non.

C'était qu'il s'y soit mis, lui aussi.

Il a joué. Avec moi. Et j'avais perdu.

J'assistais là au retour du bâton dans sa forme la plus glorieuse et donc, la plus difficile.

Edward avait réussi à me briser, moi, le monstre de fierté et d'arrogance. Et savoir que toute cette affaire n'était qu'un jeu, qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi, ça, c'était le plus dur à supporter.

Pourquoi avoir vécu tant de choses ensemble, m'être battue avec autant de hargne contre cette attraction qu'il dégageait et qui m'attirait comme un aimant, pour finalement avoir le cœur brisé ? Est-ce que ces longs mois de souffrance en avaient valu le coup ?

Bien sûr que non.

J'aurais dû comprendre ce fameux soir qu'Edward était dangereux pour moi. J'aurais dû savoir lire en les lignes et décrypter son regard hypnotique au lieu de plonger dedans et de m'y noyer.

J'aurais dû, oui.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Bee ? On cogite à propos de tout ça ?"

Ses mains étaient reparties à l'assaut de mon corps, plus féroces et plus conquérantes que jamais.

Il me voulait, oh oui, il me voulait. Certainement autant que moi, je le voulais, d'ailleurs.

"Non, j'attendais simplement de voir si tu en avais terminé avec ta petite tirade larmoyante." cinglai-je, laissant mes ongles griffer le bas de son dos.

Il frissonna sous mon toucher et en profita pour littéralement arracher mon soutien-gorge.

Je me retrouvais là, seins nus, complètement et définitivement allumée par cet homme qui avait piétiné ma vertu et mon cœur.

_Putain_.

"Si bandante.", susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de laisser sa langue glisser le long de mon cou.

Ses dents raclèrent ma peau, la grignotèrent dans l'espoir d'y laisser leur marque. Et alors, il amorça sa descente, engloutissant soudainement un de mes tétons tendu à l'extrême.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus réprimer le gémissement empli de luxure qui s'échappa de ma gorge. L'écho de ce dernier se répandit un peu partout dans le manoir, ne laissant aucun doute quant à ce qu'il allait se passer entre nous.

Bien sûr que oui, il allait m'avoir, mais je jurais devant Dieu que ce serait la dernière fois. Parce qu'après qu'Edward m'ait baisé comme la parfaite salope que j'étais, je disparaîtrais.

Le fou avait finalement renversé la Reine, corrompant le cavalier afin qu'il ne lui laisse aucune porte de sortie.

_Échec et mat, Bella._

"Embrasse-moi." murmurai-je dans un souffle, le faisant se figer contre ma poitrine.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, Edward me regardait comme s'il m'était poussé un troisième œil. Était-ce donc si difficile à faire ?

"Quoi, tu te-"

Je fus coupée par ses lèvres divines enfin posées sur les miennes. Je pouvais mourir, je venais d'atteindre le paradis.

Très peu de fois, j'avais embrassé un garçon et ces rares moments m'avaient alors paru incroyables parce que sincères. Mais là ... là, bon sang, c'était différent et tellement plus orgasmique.

Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il pulvériser mes dernières barrières, celles les plus enfouies et les plus intouchables ? Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il m'enflammer à ce point, transformant chacun de ses attouchements en un supplice sans nom ?

Je le voulais en moi, autour de moi, sous moi. _Maintenant_.

Ses lèvres effleuraient doucement les miennes, au départ, aussi légères qu'une plume. La main chaude d'Edward tint mon visage en coupe alors qu'il me butinait de sa bouche, chaste et ... quoi, _amoureux _?

Quelle blague.

C'était juste comme s'il me respectait, comme si tout ce qui s'était déroulé avant ce baiser n'avait pas eu lieu. Je retrouvais l'Edward qui m'avait fait tendrement l'amour, la toute première fois.

Et c'était déstabilisant.

Je ne voulais plus de ce garçon doux et prévenant qui m'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui en un instant. Quitte à choisir, je préférais le connard arrogant qu'il était il y a encore quelques minutes parce que malgré ses travers, celui-là ne me mentait pas. Cet Edward-là savait que ses vérités me blessaient alors il s'en amusait et me les balançait au visage sans crier gare.

Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais avant que sa langue n'investisse ma bouche, douce et sensuelle.

_Sexuelle_.

Il suçait ma langue comme si c'était une sucrerie dont il ne se délecterait jamais assez et c'était beaucoup trop érotique pour moi.

Ma raison s'effilochait au fil des secondes, tout en lui me poussant à tomber, définitivement et totalement. Mon corps en feu me suppliait lui-même pour que je daigne poser un genou au sol et ne lui demande de me faire sienne dans la seconde qui suivait.

La bataille touchait véritablement à sa fin, on dirait.

Edward me possédait. Peut-être même qu'il en avait-il été toujours ainsi, après tout.

Complètement allumée par sa langue dominatrice, je me collais contre lui, sentant avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'énorme bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

"Bandante, tu disais ?" susurrai-je, ouvrant sa braguette avec une lenteur quasi-désespérante. "Je crois en avoir un assez bon aperçu. Tout en toi crie que tu me veux, Edward." me moquai-je tranquillement, glissant ma main dans son boxer étroit.

L'ongle de mon index effleura à peine son sexe que je le sentis tressauter à mon contact, pointant encore plus durement - si c'était possible - contre mon antre noyée.

Dans le même temps, Edward avait gémi. Un long gémissement, viril et terriblement excitant.

_Sens-le, Edward. Sens comme tu as besoin de moi, toi aussi_.

"Tu crois me dominer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que parce que je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser, tu m'as définitivement vaincue ? Et si ... et si tout ça n'était qu'un nouveau jeu, Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ?"

M'abaissant lentement, j'entraînais son pantalon avec moi si bien qu'il était maintenant en bas de ses chevilles. Son boxer Armani me hurlait sa richesse au visage et finalement, pour un gars qui se disait être le roturier de notre cercle, il ne l'était pas tant que cela.

Mais je me fichais pas mal de ça, en ce moment même.

Parce que tout ce que mes yeux voyaient, était sa divine érection entièrement et exclusivement à moi, pour ce soir.

Juste pour ce soir. Ensuite, ce sera terminé.

"Redresse-toi." me pria Edward dans un soupir quasi-douloureux, ses yeux bloqués sur mes lèvres entrouvertes si proche de son sexe érigé.

"Non." claquai-je avec dureté. "Je vais te montrer qui est le maître, Edward. Et tu regretteras d'avoir voulu jouer dans la cour des grands."

La seconde suivante, je le prenais en bouche si furieusement qu'il toucha directement le fond de ma gorge.  
>Le voir gémir, se lâcher totalement parce que submergé par le plaisir, était de loin la plus belle vision que j'eus jamais eu.<p>

Il n'était pas juste sublime, non. Edward en était presque céleste.

Lentement, je commençais ma succion, laissant son membre dur comme le roc glisser entre mes lèvres. Une fois totalement ressorti, je recueillis les quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'échappaient du gland avec le bout de ma langue, avant de la faire tournoyer autour de cette partie extrêmement sensible.

Grondant comme un animal en rut, Edward dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas chanceler, tremblant comme une feuille.

Actuellement, j'étais la cause de ces tremblements et le savoir fit battre mon cœur un peu plus fort.

Qui gouvernait qui, hum ?

Il avait juste lamentablement perdu la partie.

Alors pourquoi cette victoire me laissait-elle un goût amer ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas heureuse de l'avoir battu ?

"Qui mène la danse, Edward ? Qui domine l'autre, maintenant ?" soufflai-je contre son sexe, lui causant une sorte de spasme complètement démentiel.

"Bella ..." gémit-il, balançant ses hanches dans ma direction.

Et je m'exécutai.

Suçant son membre gorgé de sang avec passion, je faisais racler très légèrement mes dents dessus de temps à autre, lui tirant des rugissements de plaisir. C'était juste orgasmique de le voir là, sous mon contrôle. Chacun de ses tremblements était mien. Chacun de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements étaient miens. Tout ça était à _moi_, exclusivement et entièrement à _moi_.

_Mien, mien, mien. _

Je l'avais fait ; Edward Cullen s'était soumis à la reine que j'étais et ce, totalement.

J'avais finalement eu sa totale reddition.

Au fil des minutes, son rythme se fit plus effréné, ses hanches basculant dans ma direction avec frénésie. Il était proche de la libération.

_Trop proche. _

Cassant le rythme que j'avais alors, j'entrepris de malaxer doucement ses bourses, laissant son sexe coulisser avec lenteur entre mes lèvres. Et ses yeux fermés s'ouvrirent.

Le vert indéfinissable qui les caractérisaient si bien s'était envolé, dévoré par la frustration et l'envie, ne laissant que cette teinte charbon définitivement excitante.

Voir ses pupilles dilatées à ce point était quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix et j'aimais penser que j'étais la seule à provoquer ça.

Doux mensonge quand on connaissait la réputation de Dom Juan qui poursuivait Edward comme la peste.

Sans doute avait-il oublié que tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde ? Qu'en pénétrant dans notre cercle fermé, c'était s'exposer lui-même au grand jour ?

Parce que oui, il avait suscité ma curiosité. Et je m'étais renseignée.

La population féminine de la côte Est n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, réputé pour son nombre incalculable de conquêtes. Les femmes en redemandaient toutes et je les comprenais tellement bien. Moi-même j'en avais voulu plus que ce qu'il m'avait donné.

_Monumentale erreur, n'est-ce pas ?_

"Putain", siffla-t-il, observant avec fascination son pénis entrer et sortir de ma bouche. "Bee, tu ne peux ... haan, continue, bon sang ... Je te jure que ..."

Il marmonnait des phrases incohérentes, certainement trop perdu dans sa frustration ou son désir pour formuler correctement ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Et alors que je me vautrais dans cette impression de puissance, ce sentiment galvanisant qu'était la victoire, il s'enfonça de lui-même profondément dans ma bouche.

Son sexe me semblait subitement plus large, plus imposant.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne jouisse.

Et à peine cette pensée traversa mon esprit qu'il vint, se déversant dans ma bouche en de longs jets salés. J'avalais tout ce qu'il me donnait, léchant et nettoyant sa longueur de toute trace de sperme.

J'avais toujours détesté faire ça en réalité, mais avec Edward, ça m'avait juste semblé naturel.

Et plaisant.

J'avais voulu lui faire cette faveur et j'avais aimé ça.

Vraiment aimé.

Bien sûr, ça n'était pas la seule raison. Si voir Edward gémir comme un damné était une vision céleste, le voir jouir dans ma bouche, transporté par le plaisir que j'avais su lui procurer, et bien ça, c'était tellement plus profond, tellement plus bouleversant. Il était si beau dans cet instant là que j'aurais probablement pu tuer pour ça, c'était pour dire. Et il était _mien_, tout du moins, pour l'instant.

Je finis par me redresser, placardant un air suffisant sur mon visage, comme je savais si bien le faire. Mais avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il me coupa dans mon élan, poussant ma colère à son maximum.

"Bon boulot" sourit-il avec luxure. "Tu pourrais presque devenir adroite avec ta langue, Bee."

Moquerie.

Humiliation.

_Rage_.

Était-ce là ses armes de combat ? J'eus presque envie de rire. Il me semblait être aussi pitoyable que je ne l'étais, en ce moment même.

Peut-être que la chance avait enfin tourné.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment te retourner le compliment." me moquai-je tranquillement, pas gênée le moins du monde par le fait que j'étais juste là, seins nus et tremblante de désir.

Parce qu'Edward était dans le même état que moi.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de la période réfractaire d'un homme et je savais que de manière générale, une quinzaine de minutes étaient nécessaires avant de pouvoir remettre le couvert en bonne et due forme.

Ce qui n'était, bien entendu, pas le cas avec Edward.

Quelques minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées depuis qu'il s'était libéré dans ma bouche et le voilà à nouveau avec une érection d'enfer.

Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de me mordre la lèvre, me délectant du tableau superbe qu'il offrait, lui et son engin du diable.

Edward n'était pas seulement la personnification de la nonchalance, non. Il était également la définition pure et dure de l'orgasme.

"Ah oui ?" demanda-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Ses yeux enflammés me jaugeaient telle une proie qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer.

Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, en cet instant précis. Il était l'animal affamé et j'étais la gazelle qu'il venait de prendre en chasse.

C'était terriblement excitant.

"Enfin, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement besoin de toi pour me satisfaire." le snobai-je avec défi. "Je peux très bien faire ça toute seule."

"Je n'en suis pas si certain."

Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur mes mains, remontant lentement mon corps pour aller tout droit sur mes seins.

Je m'arquai contre lui, étouffant un gémissement.

"Alors ... regarde bien." soupirai-je entre deux miaulements de plaisir.

Mes prunelles profondément ancrées dans les siennes, je tirais durement sur mes tétons, ressentant une espèce de tiraillement électrique parcourir l'ensemble de mon corps pour se concentrer dans mon bas ventre.

Bien sûr, j'avais déjà expérimenté le sexe seule mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi profond. Aussi sensationnel. Aussi primitif.

Sans doute était-ce les yeux écarquillés d'Edward ou encore son souffle court qui m'excitaient à ce point, mais je me sentais comme si j'étais une déesse du sexe.

J'avais le pouvoir.

J'avais le contrôle et j'étais bien décidée à jouir comme jamais.

Je nous imaginais sans mal, lui et moi, nos corps entrelacés et recouverts de sueur.

J'imaginais sans mal sa longueur entrer et sortir de mon antre, luisante et puissante, me donnant un plaisir incommensurable.

Je nous imaginais tellement bien atteindre l'extase ensemble, ultime moment de communion entre nos deux corps.

Tandis que je laissais ma main gauche empaumer, malaxer, pétrir avec empressement mes seins, ma main droite, elle, se fraya un chemin jusque mon entrejambe, tirant un halètement hautement érotique à Edward.

Et alors que mes doigts passèrent la barrière de mon string, je réalisais que je n'étais pas seulement trempée. J'étais tout simplement noyée.

Mon mince sous-vêtement était imbibé de mon jus et mon short en soie ne cachait pas grand chose de mon état. J'étais même surprise que le dieu en face de moi ne m'ait pas encore fait une remarque cinglante à propos de combien j'étais mouillée pour lui.

Mais ça importait peu, en fait. Parce que je n'étais plus que sensations et désir. Oh oui, _désir_.

Enfonçant directement deux doigts en moi, je tombais contre le mur derrière moi, gémissant mon plaisir. Ou le criant.

Laissant mon imagination gambader et oubliant momentanément l'homme à quelques centimètres à peine de mon corps en feu, j'accentuais mes mouvements. Mes doigts me pénétrèrent plus rapidement, mon pouce se mit à gratter mon clitoris avec furie et je luttais pour ne pas venir à la simple idée qu'Edward m'observait me masturber.

Je savais que c'était l'un des nombreux fantasmes que la gente masculine nourrissait et il ne devait sans doute pas y faire exception. A en croire ses grondements inhumains et sa respiration plus que laborieuse, tout du moins.

J'étais persuadée que si je ne mettais pas fin à nos supplices respectifs dans peu de temps, il faudrait bientôt le mettre sous incubateur, tant il avait des difficultés à s'oxygéner.

Derrière mes paupières closes défilaient mes souvenirs avec l'Edward qui s'était joué de moi. Tous les moments intenses que l'on avait vécu me revenaient en mémoire, riches en émotions et terriblement puissants.

Et étrangement, ça m'amena aux portes de l'extase.

Je revoyais ce moment intense où il était venu à moi, où il m'avait touchée pour la première fois. C'était il y a peu, en fait.

Je me rappelle avec exactitude son regard embrasé, ses mains calleuses, sa bouche conquérante. Il m'avait possédé, ce soir-là. Pas seulement physiquement, non. C'était juste plus profond que ça, comme si nous avions surpassé nos barrières physiques et fusionné, tout simplement.

Merde, ça avait été tellement intense que je n'avais pu retenir des larmes de bonheur et de plénitude, une fois l'orgasme atteint.

Cette nuit-là avait juste défié les lois de la nature.

C'est dans un énième frottement sur mon clitoris que j'atteignis enfin la libération, hurlant mon plaisir sans restriction aucune.

L'ensemble du personnel pouvait m'entendre - et je ne doutais pas que ça avait été le cas - que je m'en fichais complètement. J'étais juste loin d'ici, loin de toute cette souffrance qu'Edward apportait avec lui.

Juste ensevelie par mon euphorie.

Tremblante comme une feuille sous cet orgasme divin, j'ouvris les yeux pour _le _voir, littéralement estomaqué par ce que je venais de faire.

Il n'en était que plus beau.

"Putain, Bee." rugit-il à mon oreille, abattant brutalement son corps contre le mien.

Son érection plus dure que jamais, cogna violemment contre mon centre à peine remis de ses palpitations.

"Edward." haletai-je tout en m'accrochant à lui.

Il balançait rudement ses hanches contre les miennes, se frottant ainsi vigoureusement contre moi.

"On ne peut"

"La ferme" me coupa-t-il, bâillonnant mes lèvres des siennes.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux ou de tendre. Il était brutal, animal, explosif.

Ce baiser était fantastique.

Sa langue se mêlait hargneusement à la mienne, me montrant à quel point il était frustré du spectacle que je lui avais offert.

"Comment crois-tu que je me sens, Bee ?"

Nouveau coup de hanches dans ma direction.

"Je me sens snobé, inutile. Putain, comment as-tu juste osé me faire ça ? Tu es à _moi_ et si je décide que tu as besoin de moi pour te satisfaire, alors c'est le cas. Compris ?"

Ses mains étaient déjà sur ma braguette et s'acharnaient contre mon short en soie, à deux doigts de le lacérer.

En réalité, je ne demandais que ça. Qu'il laisse sortir la bête en lui et me prenne avec toute sa fougue, toute sa bestialité.

"Et toi ?" m'énervai-je à mon tour, arrachant sa chemise d'un geste sec.

Il était maintenant nu contre moi, d'une splendeur telle que les mots moururent sur mes lèvres.

Mais ce n'était strictement rien au vu de ce que je ressentais, là, maintenant. La sensation de nos deux sexes en contact était indescriptible.

Accrochée à lui comme une damnée, j'essayais de ne pas perdre pied au milieu de ce plaisir primitif. Et ce fut presque le cas.

Presque.

Parce que la rage était toujours là, elle. La rage d'avoir été dupée et brisée une ultime fois.

"Comment crois-tu que je me sentais lorsque tu m'as avoué que tout ça n'était qu'un putain de jeu ?" hurlai-je alors qu'il balançait les restes de mes vêtements, au loin.

Furieuse, j'attrapai son visage et le forçai à me fixer.

"Et si ça n'était pas le cas ?" souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de passer sa langue dessus et de l'enfoncer dans ma bouche.

Trop surprise pour réagir dans les premières secondes, je répondis ensuite avec fougue à son baiser.

_Et s'il ne mentait pas ? _

Quelle blague. Il jouait encore avec moi.

De toute manière, quoi qu'il dise, je ne voulais plus y prêter la moindre attention. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour mon équilibre émotionnel précaire.

_Mais si …_

Profitant du trouble qu'il venait de semer en moi, il me souleva et présenta son gland à mon entrée complètement mouillée. Il eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Et le geignement de plaisir qui m'échappa au moment où la tête de son sexe frôla mon entrée, ne fit qu'attiser le feu entre nous.

_Vite, Edward, je t'en supplie. Fais vite._

"Je ne te crois plus." assénai-je avec hauteur, combattant bec et ongles pour le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. "Tu te souviens m'avoir dit que j'étais pitoyable ? Tu l'es tout autant, Edward. Tu es un pathétique minable avide de souffrance, pas vrai ?"

C'est précisément le moment qu'il choisit pour s'enfoncer en moi.

Profondément.

Brutalement.

Mon cœur venait tout simplement de s'arrêter de battre, submergé par la vague de plaisir inouïe qui s'était abattue sur moi lorsqu'il m'avait pénétrée.

"Crois ce que tu veux, ça n'a aucune importance." fit-il avant de me marteler de ses va et vient, me tirant un hurlement de plaisir à chaque mouvement. "Tout ... tout ce que je sais" haleta-t-il alors que je lui mordais l'oreille, agrippée à lui comme une damnée. "Tout ce que je sais, Bee, c'est que tu ne trouveras personne qui te fait grimper au rideau comme moi, je peux le faire."

"Qu'est- ce que ... oh mon dieu, Edward, plus fort !" sifflai-je alors qu'il venait clairement de buter contre un point extrêmement sensible.

J'étais totalement hors de contrôle, plus que soumise à sa volonté.

Il me prenait avec violence et passion, me provoquant sans cesse, aimant semer le doute dans mon esprit.  
>Et pourtant, je ne pouvais empêcher mes hanches d'accompagner chacun de ses mouvements, de gémir ou de crier son nom à chaque poussée, comme une prière.<p>

Oh oui, une prière pour la déesse nommée Délivrance.

"Tu crois vraiment que ... putain ... que tu es le seul ?" dis-je dans un souffle, au bord du gouffre.

Mon estomac était noué, mes jambes tremblantes et j'étais sur le point d'avoir le plus fantastique orgasme qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir.

Quant à Edward, poussé par la fureur, il accéléra encore la cadence, me coupant littéralement en deux.

Mes entrailles semblaient se déchirer sous ses assauts et pourtant, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant.

Parce qu'il avait mal. Il semblait enfin comprendre de quel mal je souffrais par sa faute.

"Tais-toi, Bee. Juste tais-toi."

Il plongea en moi une dernière fois et j'explosai.

Dans un long cri, je laissais sortir ce plaisir incroyable qu'il m'offrait sur un plateau d'argent, en même temps que l'affreuse douleur qui me lacérait le cœur.  
>Parce que c'était déjà la fin.<p>

La fin de notre communion.

La fin de ce 'nous' éphémère.

_La putain de fin de toute cette mascarade._

Edward me suivit de peu, grognant férocement alors qu'il se déversait en moi et s'effondrait contre moi.

Les bras liés autour de son cou, étroitement collée contre lui, nous reprenions péniblement nos respirations, haletant comme des bœufs.

Son souffle irrégulier frappait mon épaule tout comme le mien pouvait le faire avec sa propre épaule. Et lorsque, sans un mot, sa longueur divine quitta mon antre, je me sentis vidée. Et terriblement seule, bien qu'Edward me tenait encore fermement dans le creux de ses bras.

Ce n'est que qu'à l'instant où il me reposa sur le sol et se rhabilla que je compris que j'étais tombée bien bas. Maintenant qu'il m'avait eue, il agissait comme si je n'existais plus.

Plus de '_Bee_' ni même de jeux entre nous. C'était juste foutrement fini.

Et je ne voulais pas voir cette réalité en face.

Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible, d'être tombée dans ses filets une fois encore mais qu'y pouvais-je ?

Edward n'était pas de ceux à qui on pouvait même songer résister. Ils vous possédaient, s'infiltraient sous votre peau et vous rendaient dingue. C'était ça.

Il m'avait rendue dingue.

_Dingue de lui._

"Eh, Edward ?" l'interpelai-je alors qu'il terminait de remettre sa veste et s'éloignait déjà vers l'entrée.

La seule chose qui m'indiqua que j'avais son attention ne fut pas le son de sa voix. Il s'arrêta simplement de marcher, droit comme un I.

Il en était presque royal.

"Toutes mes félicitations."

Sa tête pivota légèrement, me montrant son profil si incroyablement beau. Sourcils froncés, il cherchait visiblement la signification de mes mots et je ne comptais pas lui en dire davantage.

Il saurait, demain. Au vu du grabuge que tout ça susciterait, il ne pourra que comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de mon ultime vengeance.

Ou peut-être que je tenais là un adieu ?

Longtemps je restais plantée au beau milieu du couloir, nue, à fixer le stupide escalier qu'Edward avait emprunté pour quitter le manoir.

Même après avoir entendu les graviers crisser et sa voiture s'éloigner, je n'avais pas bougé d'un cil.

J'étais trop brisée pour esquisser le moindre geste.

Je me sentais tellement vide, tellement seule que j'en venais à me demander comment je pouvais supporter ça. Toute cette douleur.

Il ne subsistait que ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, me causant mille et une souffrances.

_J'étais juste finie._

"Mademoiselle Bella." murmura Guiseppe, notre majordome.

Il tenait un peignoir qu'il glissa sur mes épaules avant de m'aider à me relever. J'avais à peine remarqué que j'étais tombée par terre, ensevelie sous mon chagrin.

J'avais à peine remarqué les minuscules flaques de larmes qui s'étaient formées sur le sol, ultime preuve de ma détresse.

Tout ce sur quoi j'étais focalisée était cette peine impossible à étouffer, si intense et profonde que je m'y noyais littéralement.

Guiseppe me conduisit dans une de nos nombreuses salles de bain où il m'aida à pénétrer dans la baignoire fumante. Je n'avais même pas la force de protester sur le fait qu'il m'ait vue entièrement nue. Je m'en fichais, juste.

Précautionneusement, il se mit à me laver le dos, y faisant quelques arabesques apaisantes.

Guiseppe était au service de la famille Swan depuis si longtemps que je ne craignais pas ce genre de moments, avec lui. Il était comme une sorte de père pour moi, mon véritable géniteur brillant par son absence continue.

Et je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de pervers ou d'incestueux dans ses agissements. Il prenait juste soin de moi.

"Guiseppe" dis-je d'une voix tremblante, "est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe quelque chose comme le destin ou la fatalité ?"

Ma tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les yeux brillants, je l'observais.

Ma question semblait le prendre au dépourvu.

"Eh bien, je crois au fait que chaque événement de notre vie à des fins bien précises. Alors oui, peut-être que l'on peut dire que je crois au destin. Pourquoi, Mademoiselle Bella ?" J'eus un sourire douloureux.

"Alors ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui était prévu depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai que trop abusé des plaisirs de la chair, pas vrai ?"

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me regarder avec commisération.

Je ne voulais pas de ça.

Pas de compassion ni de pitié pour la dévergondée que j'étais.

Ces sentiments étaient trop bons pour une fille comme moi.

"Il est sans doute temps pour moi de payer pour tous mes vices."

"Mademo"

Je le fis taire d'un geste de la main, peu envieuse de l'entendre défendre ma cause. Elle ne valait plus la peine d'être défendue, désormais.

"Je pense quitter la maison quelques temps, tu sais." avouai-je d'une voix presque inaudible. "Peut-être qu'il est juste temps pour moi de prendre un nouveau départ. Je me suis assez attardée ici, de toute manière."  
>"Allez-vous rejoindre vos parents ?" s'enquit-il, cessant complètement de me laver.<p>

Je voyais dans ses yeux que mon départ imminent allait le blesser mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ce manoir, maintenant. Il était souillé de souvenirs, lui aussi.

San Francisco avait été notre scène à Edward et moi, là où nous nous étions donnés en spectacle sans restrictions aucune. Aussi, je ne voulais plus jamais revenir dans cette ville damnée.

J'avais juste une dernière chose à faire, avant de partir.

Une dernière petite chose.

La signature de la Queen Bee, si vous voulez.

"Mes parents ?" crachai-je avec dédain. "Il n'y a personne qui est susceptible de porter ce titre à par toi, Guiseppe. Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plait."

J'attrapais sa main ridée et la serrait entre les miennes, mouillées.

"Tu comptes plus que n'importe qui, Guiseppe. Tu es le père que je n'ai jamais eu, tu sais. Si j'avais connu Savannah, ta femme, nul doute qu'elle aurait fait office de mère adoptive, pas vrai ?" lui demandai-je avec un sourire.

Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux brillants parlaient pour lui.

"Bien entendu, _cara mia. _Bien entendu."

Voulant certainement me laisser un peu d'intimité, il s'éclipsa peu après, non sans avoir caressé mes cheveux une dernière fois.

Et alors je me laissais complètement aller.

Je sanglotais un long moment, nettoyant mes plaies de mes larmes et les pansant du mieux que je le pouvais.

J'avais abattu mes dernières cartes et j'imaginais qu'il en était de même pour lui, même si je ne pouvais l'affirmer.  
>Edward m'avait de nouveau anéantie.<p>

Je devais avoir un penchant masochiste, quelque part. Ne fallait-il donc pas être une idiote finie pour retourner vers votre tortionnaire une fois qu'il avait jugé que vous étiez finie ? Que vous n'étiez plus rien ? Bien sûr que si. Il fallait être folle.

_Oui, folle d'amour._

Et comme toute amoureuse transie, j'avais mes penchants plus sombres. Des désirs de vengeance pour l'affront qu'il avait osé me faire à moi, la Queen Bee.

Parce que si j'avais des faiblesses, Edward en avait aussi. Et sa haine pour mon monde me semblait être le plus bel atout dont je disposais.

C'est cette même raison qui me poussa à m'infiltrer dans les locaux vide de Berkeley, l'Université de San Francisco par excellence.  
>Comme toute université de nos jours, elle possédait une sorte de réseau destiné aux étudiants et sur lequel nous pouvions parler de tout. Que ce soit des dernières rumeurs sur l'élite ou des filles que s'envoyait le célèbre professeur de gym, Aro Volturi. Il était également possible de souscrire une alerte, si bien que lorsqu'un nouveau sujet était posté et qu'il était susceptible de vous intéresser, on vous prévenait par téléphone. Un message simple et clair, citant le titre du post.<p>

Voilà comment je comptais mettre le feu aux poudres.

Berkeley était sans doute une université sélecte et réputée, mais c'était partout pareil. Dès qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les membres de l'élite, c'était le campus entier qui était au courant. Et si la reine venait à chuter de son trône, là ... et bien, ça allait faire un grabuge d'enfer.

Alors installée devant un ordinateur, je me connectais sur le réseau et cliquais directement sur la rubrique 'VIP'.

_'_Titre du post :_ La chute tant attendue de la Queen Bee'_

_'Qui a déjà rêvé de voir la grande Isabella Swan tomber de son trône doré ? Qui a déjà voulu lui faire payer pour tous ses actes passés ? L'heure est venue, mes amis._

_Aujourd'hui, la Queen Bee trépasse, balayée par l'ouragan Edward Cullen, directement arrivé de la côte Est. _

_Veuillez accueillir votre nouveau roi avec révérence, mesdemoiselles, messieurs.'_

Souriant ironiquement devant cette petite blague, je m'imaginais la tête qu'Edward ferait lorsqu'il apprendra que je venais expressément de le nommer nouveau roi de Berkeley.

_King Edward_.

Ça lui allait tellement bien. Et il me haïrait pour ça.

_Hais-moi, Edward. Hais-moi._

Fébrile, je m'emparais de la souris et la dirigeai vers l'icône représentant une petite enveloppe.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je réalisais pleinement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

J'allais sacrifier tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce monde empli de strass et de paillettes qui avait été le mien depuis mes premiers jours. Celui-là même que je ne pouvais plus voir en peinture.

Appuyant sur la souris, le message disparu instantanément, s'ajoutant aux nombreux posts qui garnissaient déjà le réseau. Et aussitôt, mon téléphone vibra. La fameuse alerte.

_Les dés sont jetés, Edward_.

**.oOo.**

Il était à peine huit heures du matin et je me trouvais déjà dans la limousine, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, valises dans le coffre. J'avais demandé à Alec, notre chauffeur, de m'amener à l'entrée de Berkeley pour que je puisse jouir pleinement du spectacle que j'avais provoqué.

La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà au courant de l'affaire, soigneusement prévenus par mes soins et j'avais été harcelée de messages durant le reste de l'après-midi pour savoir ce qu'était ce _'putain de bordel'_. Rose et Alice étaient même descendues au manoir mais j'avais formellement interdit à Guiseppe de les faire entrer. J'étais, de toute manière, bien trop prise par mes valises pour prendre le temps de leur expliquer la situation.

Ou peut-être était-ce mon cœur trop à vif pour supporter d'en parler ?

Oui, il y a avait de ça, aussi.

Et me voilà maintenant à la fenêtre de la limousine, observant la tonne de midinettes agglutinées à l'entrée de Berkeley, poussant des cris à la moindre touffe rousse dans le coin.

C'était pathétiquement amusant.

Enfin, le plus drôle fut quand Edward fit son apparition.

Parce que les cris cessèrent immédiatement pour laisser place à un silence quasi-religieux. Tous et toutes le dévisageaient comme s'il était une bête de foire et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, même au loin, sa fureur. J'aurais été devant lui qu'il m'aurait attrapé par le bras et secouée comme un prunier, me demandant à quoi je jouais.

Oui, _jouer_ était bien le mot.

Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, ne l'avait-il pas dit lui-même ?

Ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire crispée me donnaient la force de sourire.

Son expression venimeuse ordonnait à mon cœur de cesser d'avoir mal.

Son aura funeste me tira presque un rire, me laissant amusée et heureuse d'avoir enfin inversé les rôles.

Edward était maintenant la gazelle, lâché dans l'arène, les lions n'étant autre que la population étudiante de Berkeley.

Ou peut-être étaient-ce les autres membres de l'élite.

Rose et Alice étaient là avec leurs petits-amis respectifs, éblouissantes et ... _glaciales_.

Rosalie qui était déjà d'une nature agressive à la base, semblait demander silencieusement à Emmett de la retenir pour qu'elle ne saute pas au cou de la beauté cuivrée qu'était Edward. Elle le mettrait en pièces si seulement elle le pouvait.

Je m'en voulais de les laisser ainsi et de poursuivre ma vie de mon côté, mais il était temps pour moi d'en finir avec cette vaste mascarade. Et le meilleur moyen était de partir loin d'ici pour ne jamais revenir.

Alors je restais là, confortablement installée dans la limousine, à les observer tous.

Jusqu'au moment où mes yeux croisèrent ceux de mon bourreau.

Ses pupilles vertes virèrent instantanément au noir charbon alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de se consumer, tant sa rage était évidente.

Ôtant mes lunettes avec un sourire victorieux, j'articulais distinctement

"Sayonara, Edward."

Je n'eus qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'aussitôt, Alec enclenche la première et ne nous emmène loin d'ici. Loin de cette vie.

J'avais eu le mot de la fin.

Cet idiot avait eu le bec cloué une bonne fois pour toute. La boucle était dorénavant bouclée.

J'avais gagné cette dernière bataille.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what do you think 'bout it ?<strong>

**Je suis sincèrement désolée d'écrire tout sauf les chapitres de Notre Adieu ou Hellions, mais cet OS ne voulait pas me ficher la paix alors oblige d'écrire un petit truc à ce propos. D'ailleurs, je réalise que c'est, en fait, mon tout premier OS.**

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Je ne compte pas faire de suite pour l'instant. Peut-être quand j'aurais terminé mes deux autres fictions, ce qui n'est clairement pas demain la veille. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça et à vos claviers, braves gens !**

**Bien à vous, C.**


End file.
